1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a data driver for operating a display panel and a display apparatuses including the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”). The FPD may include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), for example.
The display apparatus may be used in various electronic systems, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (“PDA”), etc. The restricted frequency bands in the display apparatus have increased as the serviced frequency bands in the electronic system increases. Thus, various methods have been proposed to reduce wireless wide area network (“WWAN”) noise in the display apparatus to improve display quality.